Forsaken Hearts
by Yah Lun
Summary: This is a BGC 2040 fic following after the end of the series. Rated M for language, violence, and Adult Themes. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Bubblegum Crisis or anything affiliated with the anime.

Lyrics to the song Forsaken are copyrighted by me. No stealing guys.

Chapter 1

The engine of a loud motorcycle raced through downtown Tokyo, the bike skidding along the street stopping by the opening to the park. The dark red helmet resting over the drivers head. Only for the fingers to click the break, the bike speeding forward again leaving a long black streak along the road. The driver was Priscilla Asagiri, otherwise known as Priss. She had just recieved bad news from her guitar player in her band. He had decided to quit, this left Priss without anyone to play the guitar in the band. So naturally she was now pissed. Tearing through the streets finally stopping in the park to only drop down and sit on a bench. Helmet removed and plopped down, eyes cutting to the sun above her. Hand touching the cellphone hooked to her waiste. Reading the text message from Leon. Something about wanting to go to dinner, finding that not to her liking at the moment.

Various people would walk by Priss, others in the distance, it seeming to be another regular day in the park. However sounds of a guitar would cut the unusual silence in the park. The guitar belonging to someone who was resting by the fountain.

Priss quickly sat up, cutting her eyes over to the fountain. Seeing a young woman playing a blood red accoustic style guitar. The sound itself didn't stand out, it was the song the young woman was singing. Priss finding herself walking in that direction.

"You ignore my pleas, my tears for you. Why do you turn away from me." The young woman's hand slid along the neck of her guitar. Eyes holding soft tears in them. "Please don't leave me behind. Please dont leave me alone. Please don't leave me dieing." Fingers sliding to a stop on the guitar, the womans dark brown eyes looking to Priss as she approached. "What the hell do you want." Her tone becoming rather sharp, the soft tears quickly drying from her cheeks.

Priss's foot was softly tapping the grass, the song was good. Real good to say the least, blinking when the young woman stopped playing looking to her slowly. This in turn ended up with a sharp response from the woman about what the hell did she want. Priss caught in the moment before speaking up, "I liked that song, you write it?"

The woman quirked a brow, "Yeah I wrote it. Doesn't sound right without an electric guitar." The woman looking Priss up and down, taking in the dark clothing and blood red leather jacket.

"So you can play an electric guitar to huh?" Priss feeling like she was looking at a possible sister from her past. Both of them had sharp glances taking in one another. Priss noticing the girl had long brown hair, dressed in blue jeans and a black tanktop. Even similiar clothing taste, Priss deciding to introduce herself. "I am Priss Asagiri."

The young woman shook her head, "Yeah I can play an electric to. I just prefer Accoustic when I practice." Tapping the side of her guitar she spun it around when she stood up. The guitar resting on her back comfortably. Then Priss introduced herself, "I'm Marie Tracer. You can call me Marie. So what do you want Priss."

Priss listened to the name that Marie gave her, "I won't beat around the bush anymore, I run a band. My guitar player has quit on me and I don't have anyone to replace him. I want to know if you want a shot at it. I sing at the club called Hot Legs."

Marie slanted her eyes seeing the woman did want something from her. Hearing about her bad luck with the guitar player and then about how she sings at the Hot Legs club. Marie tapping her fingers against her thigh. "What's in it for me?"

Priss was a little shocked hearing Marie ask what was in it for her. Half expecting her to accept without any desire for anything else? "Well I can pay you out of band fee's if you want?"

Marie shook her head again, "Don't need the money, I make plenty at my job. I need something more, something with a little excitement. Money doesn't make my heart race." Marie's cold tone lingering before she turned to walk away. Stopping when she was ten feet from Priss, "Come to the Kabuki Club tonight, we will talk again." Marie now exiting the park, off distance sound of her motorcycle dissapearing into the distance.

Priss crossed her arms, this girl sounded way to much like her. Needing excitement more than money. At least she knew Marie wasn't a scammer or theif. Kabuki Club, why did that sound so familiar? Priss deciding she would have to go to see.

Later that evening Priss would be walking up to the glowing red neon lights of the Kabuki club. Foot tapping the concrete, where was Leon he was late.

"Priss over here!" Leon McNichol would pass through the crowds, this club was quite busy. Wondering why in the hell Priss wanted their date here. Already bad enough he took a prsonal day off from the A.D police department to go out with her. Stopping when he stepped up beside her, "You look good."

Priss slanted her eyes over to Leon, looking him up and down, same old Leon. Sometimes it confused her on how she ever fell for this lughead. Shaking her head, "About time you get here, let's go in." Moving quickly, her hand grasping Leon's wrist. Not letting him see the fact the small compliment made her cheeks redden a little.

"Ack, wait a minute Priss." Leon was drug along with the crowds, filing into the club. The place was huge several large stages everywhere. Tables and such, to his suprise there was a waiting list to even get in seeing several people ushered away by large Boomer Security. "Priss you have a reservation or something?"

Priss was just as shocked about the waiting list as Leon was. Hearing him ask about the reservation, "Nope, lets wait and see I suppose." Moving up to the host behind the podium. "Priss Asagiri?"

The man was dressed in an expensive suit, yet one could easily see inside of his jacket was a bulge, possibly a handgun of some sort. Hearing Priss give her name taking the time to look down at the list. "Hmm, Priss Asagiri, I don't see one. Wait... Here you are, Steven escort them to Marie's special table."

The host looking to a large man dressed in a similiar suit, the man motioning with his left hand to follow him.

Leon blinked, "Who's Marie? You not telling me something Priss?" Now feeling like he was caught in a trap of some sorts.

Priss was suprised at first when the man said they had no reservation, then he said they did. Marie's special table? What was that about, following the man who motioned them. Hearing Leon she smirked, "She's someone I want to talk with again. Just enjoy the fun time."

Leon groaned, "Whatever you say Priss. So who do I have to arrest to get a drink?" Glancing about the room, before he noticed the doors shutting to the public, lights dimming. "Now what?"

A waitress made it by Priss and Leon's table, dressed in black dress pants and a see through white top. The woman bowing softly, "What may I get you two?

Priss noticed the lights dimming and found that less than enjoyable. Turning when a soft voice touched her ears. Blinking seeing the woman dressed in something that was less than covering. Getting a full view of her chest, hand now covering Priss's eyes. "Just a beer or something like that. What's with the lights?"

The waitress smiled softly, "Well we don't serve beer here, however if you would like a wine I can get you one." Tilting her head when she spoke about the lights. "Oh we are about to start, the Kabuki Club has strict times to be in. If you are not in by eight o'clock you do not get in."

Leon glanced over to the waitress, finding himself staring at her chest area. Oh this had to be a joke, hearing about no beer and why the door's shut. "Just, give us something good." Hand waving dismissively.

Priss slanting her eyes to Leon, finding him staring at the woman, heel of her boot crushing his toe. "What are you looking at Leon.." Her tone far from playful.

The waitress bowing her head, "I will be back soon, please enjoy the show Ms. Marie will be on shortly."

Leon bit his tongue, oh christ that hurt. Looking to Priss slowly, "Nothing sweety." Before more could be said the sound of an announcer came on.

"Okay Ladies and Gentleman, The Kabuki Club welcomes you to another night of splendid entertainment. Without further waiting please welcome Ms. Marie." The voice fading as the stage right to the side of Priss and Leon's table lit up. Various color lights from red to green, only for a soft oriental sound of music to take hold.

The room itself seemed to be clapping loudly with the announcement of Marie.

Priss looking to the stage, the anticipation in the room could be felt almost like an electric current.

The soft curtain would begin to rise up, the sight of an umbrella seen first. The designs on it were of unreadable kanji. Only for it to spin and the be tossed into the air. The sight of Marie behind it, dressed in a bright blue kimono, the top of it barely containing her breast. Long strapped heels were on her feet clicking softly along the stage top. Hands now holding two japanese style fans, one was made of blue light paper, the other of pink paper. Her long hair was held up in a high long ponytail. Her body beginning to dance left to right, spinning using the fans to hide her face and slide along her body.

Leon glanced on stage looking up at Marie, wait was this the one that Priss wanted to see? Finding himself following the fans a little more than he probably should have. "Can I ask what you wanted to speak with her about?"

Priss was a little suprised to see Marie move out onto the stage, even more in the clothes she was in. A little to caught in the moment herself to even see Leon watching her intently. Hearing him ask about what she wanted to speak with her about. "I want her to play guitar in my band."

"Oh is that all." Leon blinking and shaking his head, this was a little extreme to get someone to play guitar wasn't it. Leaning back looking back to Marie, noticing someone leaning hard on the stage.

Marie spun around, her body dropping into the split, noticing someone leaning on the left side of her stage. Hearing his less than pleasant words, she could only grin. Hands flat on the ground would push her back to her feet, walking over in the guys direction.

The guy was grinning ear to ear, "Thats what I thought bitch, you know you do what I want for this money." Hand resting on the stage with a few large bills in hand.

Marie only grinned, her right foot rose up and then slammed down. The high heel of her shoe crushed into the center of the man's hand. Grinding it left to right until the satisfying crack of bone was heard. "Sorry baby, you just aren't man enough for me." A sassy kiss blown his way before she moved back to the center of the stage.

The guy groaned as his hand was nearly destroyed, hearing Marie's smart ass words. "You bitch!" His other hand pushing him to leap onto the stage. Hand sliding under his jacket removing a knife, "I will show you how much of a man I am. I am going to put you in your place!"

Priss leaned forward witnessing what was happening on stage, only to about to jump on stage seeing the man move toward Marie.

Leon snapped, "Hey that isn't part of the show, I am going." Hand pushing on the stage about to jump onto it.

Marie smirked seeing the upset man approach her, fan's closing, one being placed in her belt. The other pointed at the man, "You are all talk, show me that action."

The man would lunge forward his knife aimed for Marie's chest.

Marie simply opened her blue paper fan, catching the blade in the paper. Only to quickly close it, spinning the fan to the side. This would cause the man to lose his knife, Marie spinning and kicking the man under his chin, the point of her shoe sending him flying off stage into his table.

The man felt the knife gripped and then jerked away. This would cause him to lose his balance to the right side, exposing his jaw which was kicked extremely hard. Flying off the stage crashing into a table.

The room would be full of applause for the show, even if it was interupted. Security moving over to take the man away.

Leon blinked watching the skill of Marie, "Well I guess she doesn't need help after all."

Priss grinned softly, "Seems that way."

Marie bowing to the crowd gently would move to exit for another dancer to begin on the other side of the room. Looking over and seeing Priss, she leapt down onto the ground. Walking slowly over to the table, "So you made it Priss." Pulling a chair out and taking a seat beside them.

Leon just looked at the woman carefully covering his eyes to keep himself from getting into more trouble.

Priss nodded, "Yeah I made it, nice show out there."

Marie nodded, "Thanks, it's usually not this exciting. Who's this man?" Pointing to Leon with the blue fan she had in her hand.

Priss smirked, "This is Leon my boyfriend. So have you given any thought to my offer to joining my band?"

Marie nodded softly, "He's cute. Tad shy, but cute." Joking with Leon a little, hearing Priss ask about the band. "Do you have something exciting for me if I do?"

Leon turned even more red as Marie poked a little fun at him, man this wasn't his night.

Priss grinned softly, "He's mine though." Hinting that flirting with Leon would get her into trouble. However when Marie asked about the excitement. This forced a soft laugh to Priss, "I got just the perfect excitement for you."

Marie smiled seeing Priss protect her man finding that feature cute. Then about the perfect excitement. This had to be good, lips parting slowly. Sinfully sweet voice escaping, "Tell me more."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Marie would find herself standing in front of the Silky Lady a lingerie store. This had marie confused, on why in the hell Priss told her to come here? Hoping the excitement wasn't buying clothes. Simple blue tanktop resting on her form, blue jeans clinging to her legs. Pacing back and forth, simple throw over blue purse.

The door would open slowly, a woman with long white hair walked out. Dressed in what appeared to be a buisness suit. Simple gray color with matching heels. Her voice coming out softly, "You must be Marie Tracer, I am Sylia Stingray. Priss told me to expect you, she is running late. Please come with me."

Marie turned to the sliding open doors seeing this well dressed woman approach her. Introducing herself, and then motioning to follow her. "So Priss's idea of excitement is trying on lingerie wonderful."

Sylia grinned a moment, "Not quite." The door sliding shut, Sylia turning her lunch break sign around escorting Marie to the back of the shope. Tapping a small square button the door would slide open. "This way please."

Marie followed noticing Sylia flip the sign around, "Wait you aren't going to try something weird are you?" Following further seeing a small elevator open. Only to step on when Sylia motioned again.

Sylia laughed, "No dear, not this time. Maybe next time." A soft flirtatious smile on her lips, stepping onto the elevator. The door sliding shut while the small box would lower them down.

Marie quirked a brow eyeing Sylia suspiciously only to feel the elevator lower them down. "So what am I supposed to be doing here? Awful lot just to get someone to join a band."

Sylia stepped off of the elevator when it opened. Motioning with her hand for Marie to step into this odd chair. "Well Priss told me you were looking for excitement. So I am here to make sure you get it."

Marie followed Sylia looking to the chair carefully, "Are you serious?" Listening about the excitement, "Well I like excitement, but this is starting to look like a weird sex club." Taking a seat in the chair, looking over to Sylia.

Sylia listened and was a little offended, " This is not a weird sex club. Just enjoy and relax for me." Sylia raising her hand waving toward a glass box. Sylia now leaving into the wall, leaving a very confused Marie resting in a chair.

Marie shook her head, this was just a weird day, before her arms were locked in the chair, her legs pinned to the chair as well. "What the hell is going on!"

"Calm down, this is just a test Marie." The voice was of Priss, eyes casting through the glass at Marie. Only to look back to Sylia, "Try her on my Sub level run, I think she can handle it."

Sylia had her arms crossed lightly, "I suppose we can, if you are sure Priss." Now leaning down pressing a button. The program beginning as Sylia spoke into the microphone, "Okay now I want you to relax for me Marie, this will be a test of your physical limits."

Marie was now irate, tugging on the binds feeling it not give either way. "This had better be a joke, when I get out of this I am definitely going to kick your ass Priss!" Hearing Sylia say to relax, only for the room to begin to glow. The glass panels all around beginning to form images where was she now. Looking ahead seeing what appeared to be a construction boomer. "What the hell?" Her body was then jerked forward, the binds forcing her body to bend and move without her say so.

Sylia watched as Marie would be tugged around and spun around. "Not bad, she is quite flexible. Her heart rate is quite steady."

Priss smirked, "I think she would be perfect."

Marie was slowly beginning to pant, nearly exausted from the strain on her body. Only to run forward feeling it jump her forward spinning, and then slamming her fist down. Every move was precise, like this was just a training film. The machine eventually stopping releasing Marie to fall into the ground. Marie groaning a little, "What the hell was that!"

Priss spoke up softly on the microphone, "You want more excitement?"

Marie turned to look up at the glass window, "Bring it on."

Sylia grinned softly opening the side door for Marie to walk up. "Come on up it's time you met the Knight Sabres."

Marie groaned but made her way up the small stairs looking toward Priss and Sylia. "So you guys are part of the Knight Sabres."

Sylia smiled softly, "Well we are two of the four members of the Knight Sabres. There are two others but for now it's nice to meet you. Lets get you ready for a change of clothes."

Marie shook her head, "I guess you have a new guitar player Priss." Blinking when Sylia spoke about a change of clothes? Following Sylia as they exited the small control room.

Priss smirked hearing Marie say she would be her new guitar player that was good news, now it was time to see if she was really ready to get to serious work.

Within the late hours of the night Marie was finally able to relax leaning back in a chair inside of Sylia's mansion. She already felt extremely violated from the measurements Sylia took, wondering if they needed to be so precise. The tall wine glass resting on the desk beside her. "Mmm this has been an interesting day."

Priss shook her head softly, "It will pass, new comers are always sore and tired after the first day."

"I bet it does, so this job pays well, but I haven't heard much about rogue boomers anymore so what do the Knight Sabres do?"

"It pays okay, but I figured you would be in it more for the excitement." However when Marie asked about the boomers. That was a very true question one that had left Priss at times boring. "Well currently we settle to stop cyber punk gangs."

"Sounds like a blast." The sarcastic tone lingered from Marie's voice, lifting her glass up again taking a second sip. "I suppose with what it pays and the chance to kick somebodies ass, I can live with it."

"Glad to hear it." Sylia's voice broke the silence. Her arms crossed softly in front of her, "Your hardsuit is ready. Lets give it a go."

"Absolutely." Maries voice etched with excitement. Quickly following Sylia into the mansion, only to reach the basement area.

A man dressed in simple grease monkey attire was there. Whiping grease from his hands, looking to Sylia as he passed her. "Thats it." Now moving toward the exit, not even looking over his shoulder.

Sylia smiled to the man, hearing he was done. "Thanks Nigel, I will arrange for usual payment." Turning back to Marie. "Here try this on and walk into the small room over there. Priss will you get dressed as well, I want her to have someone with her."

Marie looked at the skimpy outfit, "I have seen strippers wear more comfortable clothes." Looking to Priss who took a similiar outfit both walking into the small locker room.

Priss laughed slowly, "It will be okay, it takes a little time. Wait till you put you hardsuit on before you complain."

Marie nodded lightly, stripping and standing in front of the mirror. Hand resting under her breast lifting them a light bruising under her right breast. "Damn." Shaking her head she stepped into the skin tight white and black jumpsuit. Only to pull it over her shoulders and adjust her hair a little. "Now what patty cake?"

Priss shook her head, noticing Marie looking at herself, "Something wrong?" Then she asked about what was next. "Come on." Walking toward the open room there would be two hardsuits. Priss's bent over the dark blue and red color outstanding. Stopping and looking at the second suit, noticing it was black with purple lining on the helmet and wrist. "Okay step in and lets get you ready."

Marie tilted her head at the two suits realizing the dark one was hers. Looking over at Priss's, "Interesting." Blinking when Priss told her to step in. Leaning forward only to lift her right leg then left when she stepped into the suit. "Kinda cold."

"It will adjust when it closes on you." Sylia's voice touching the small room.

Priss looked up toward the small control room. Taking the time to adjust Marie's long hair. "Just relax it's going to be a little tight and cold."

Sounds of the suit beginning to close slowly, only for Priss to quickly move hr hands as it did. Marie closing her eyes feeling the hardsuit caress her form. It was cold, that was something Priss had right. However it didn't feel as tight as she imagined. Watching as various screens opened and turned on. "Wow it feels interesting."

"Try to walk, lets see how well you work in it." Sylia was running a small test to see if Marie would take to the hardsuit like Linna.

Marie groaned a little taking a step nearly falling over. "Jeez it's like wearing knight armor."

Priss would slowly step into her suit, the hardsuit closing before she turned to face Marie, "It feels like that the first time you put it on. Just relax and move, it will adjust to you."

Marie nodded leaning forward and doing a simple flip, landing on her feet, that wasn't to bad. "So what can this suit do?"

"Glad you asked. Priss would you do the honors." Sylia grinning softly as the small launch chamber was opend.

Priss nodding, "Will do." Walking over to the small chamber, looking back to Marie. "Let's get going, time to see if you can really handle the excitement."

Marie would simple smirk moving toward Priss, "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The adrenaline rush could not be described, Marie being tossed high into the air, seeing Priss off to her left. The city looked so small from where she was. "What do I do Priss?"

Priss would look over to the dark colored hardsuit, "Just use in instinctively land on the building and jump. It should activate your suits boosters and allow you to jump further. The only thing you have to worry about is your Power Cell, they do run low and if they do your hardsuit becomes dead weight. Leaving you trapped inside and an easy target need I say more?"

Marie quirked a brow listening to Priss, noticing a few blinking sensors inside of her suit. Watching as Priss would land only to jump again. Marie following and landing, her legs tensing and jumping. Sounds of her boosters kicking in, actually flying a little higher than Priss. Assuming this would take some getting used to, however glad it was easy. "This is great, I feel so free. Now I know this isn't just a sexy piece of metal, what about weapons."

Priss would land one time, and then a second time stopping and looking down into the city. All the lights from cars and sounds could easily be heard through the hardsuits mechanics. Looking to Marie when she landed, mentioning offensive weapons. "Thats not my area, thats more Nene's."

Marie turned to face Priss, shaking her head when she said it wasn't her area. More of Nene's. "A teamate of ours?"

Priss nodded, "Yes, usually Sylia drives the Pit and watches our back. However she can and does use a white hardsuit to help us. Nene Romanova is our tech geek if you will. She also works as a dispatcher for the A.D police. Nene pilots a red hardsuit. Our last team member is Linna Yamazaki she uses a green hardsuit. Together we are all the Knight Sabres."

Marie listened about the names not knowing them, however finding it sort of funny that an A.D police officer was a member. "Are there rules to this?"

"I am glad you asked." Sylia's voice would cut in over both girls ear pieces. "Since I write your checks I do have a basic few rules. I don't like for any of the knight sabres to date or be involved with individuals."

"Oh shut up Sylia. You know none of us care about that simple rule. The only rule we have to worry about is to protect the innocent and watch each others back." Priss was always annoyed with that first rule, then again none of the Knight Sabres ever listened.

"Haha so thats the only real rules then Priss." Marie finding Priss's short patience for stupid rules as much as she did.

Sylia would sigh, "Fine fine I won't try and force the rules on you Marie, just remember the two Priss mentioned. Also since you are there I can tell you a little about your hardsuit. Your hardsuit has been fitted with a set of extensive communication sensors. Similiar to Nene's it will allow you to access computer terminals with the connector or wirelessly up to fifteen feet. Thats what the small antennae on the back of your hardsuit is for. So take care not to break that. Now for weapons you have four melee weapons, there are small sticks on your hips and shoulders. Pull one out and its a razor sharp titanium made japanese fan. Priss mentioned you seemed to know how to use them. Finally when you engage in combat your suit will drop a lazer style tail if you will. It will have a small foot long blade on it. Use it as you see fit."

Marie listened now inspecting her suit watching various sensors open up for her when she thought hard enough. "I appreciate that, I will make use of the fans and tail, I always wanted one."

"No time to talk. Sylia I see a fire in the Foriggs Hotel! Moving in to help!" Priss leaping forward without any word to Marie who was standing beside her.

Sylia blinked tapping a few keys, "Nene, Linna! I need you two here now, Priss and Marie will need your support!"

Marie blinked jumping forward and following Priss's lead.

"I can't Sylia I am stuck in the Dispatchers room! Grahh I hate the late shift! There are A.D Police units being sent to the hotel now so be careful Sylia." Nene groaning staring at the dark dispatch room, being the only dispatcher on duty at this time of night.

Sylia growled as the Pit would take a sharp turn trying to find a good spot to back into.

"I will be there soon Sylia." Linna's voice cut into the Pit's open radio.

"Hurry Linna thats the second busiest hotel in town, there will be lots of people who will need help.

Outside of the hotel Leon would growl waving his hand back. "Don't use a damn K-suit! It will crush the floor more than it is!"

A loud explosion would knock down Leon and his partner Daily Wong, "Shit! There are still people in there we have to get them out Leon!" Wong's voice screamed with urgency.

Leon nodded lifting himself off the ground, looking and seeing people moving closer. "Get them back!" Leon's hand whipping hard to the side. "I know Daily, we can't even get in the door! Why the hell do they have to build hotels so damn tall! We have to get to the seventh floor there are still ten people in there!"

Inside the fiery building Priss groaned tucking a child against her, "Damnit we have to get out of here. Marie do you have the other child!"

Marie ducked back to avoid some falling debris, "Yeah! Lets get out of here!"

Sylia snapping into their ear pieces, "You can't there are ten people in the building. Nene just told me, there on the seventh floor three families!"

Priss growled, "You got to be kidding me, we got two kids here, that were not on the seventh floor!"

Sylia groaned, "Just save them Priss! Linna should be there soon."

Marie looked toward the window, seeing the smoke becoming so black no one could see in or out of the building. "Priss we got to take these kids out of here, they are going to die from the smoke!"

Priss nodded, "Come on then!" Priss tucking the child only to jump through the open window shattering some of the fram as both of them would crash through the a buildings window about a hundred feet away. Looking to the child carefully, "Are you okay!"

The little child was shook up but nodded covering her face with hands. "I want my mommy!"

Marie had landed behind Priss tucking the boy against her, only to set him down ."Take your sister and go downstairs your parents will be there."

The little boy nodded to Marie, grabbing his sisters little hand and running toward the buildings exit sign.

Linna's voice would quickly pass over the radio, "I have the families I am trying to get to the exit." Linna's communication ended when an explosion would echo loudly. The windows of the building would shatter, the floors beginning to collapse from the roof down.

"Linna!" Priss was about to run and jump from the building.

Marie tackling Priss, "Stop! The building is unstable, if we go slamming into it there is no telling where we will land! We can't stop Priss!"

Priss growled trying to tear away from Marie, "Let me go! Linna's in there! I won't leave her behind!"

"Stop it Priss! You can't help her there is no way into the building not from where you are!" Sylia was trying to fight with reason knowing if Marie lost hold of Priss she would dive into the building.

At the base of the hotel Leon covered his head as glass collapsed down near him. "Shit! We have to get in there!"

Daily shook his head, "We can't the fire and building are to dangerous and unstable!"

A quick whisp would pass the two officers, sight of what appeared to be a person, only to witness the form dive into a window fire erupting from the busted glass.

"Who the fuck was that! Hey Hey! Wait! Shit!" Leon grabbed his radio snapping into it, "Some nut just went diving into the building! We need more firemen out here now!"

Linna would eventually begin to move, her sensors a little off, speaking softly. "Is everyone okay?"

Faint coughs and voices were heard, the families huddled together looking back toward the Knight Sabre. One asking, "Are we going to die!"

Linna swallowed, "No, I won't let you die! Priss! Priss can you hear me!" Linna realizing her radio was out and just cussed more." Come on stay close to me we have to get to the stairs and go down."

The family following her quickly, every passing minute felt like a lifetime to everyone.

Another explosion above Linna and the family sent them toppling down, Linna covering one of the people, feeling something heavy fall against her back. It was part of a large air unit from the roof. Straining to keep if from crushing the man. "Get up! Go to the stairs now hurry!"

One of the people would scream back to Linna, "We can't get down the stairs! The fire and smoke!"

Linna was racing with thoughts, her power cell beginning to blink. Thoughts racing, _My power cell is dieing!_

A quick shadowy image would come flying up from the stair well. Dark voice booming, "Get together back up!" The shadowy image was wielding a weapon, only for the air unit to be destroyed in a simple wave of his hand. "Get up Knight Sabre! Stay close."

Linna blinked looking up as the weight was destroyed, seeing the family get around her. "What huh!" The smoke was so dark she couldn't see.

A sudden bright blue light cut through the smoke beginning to quickly be moved around the group. Only for the floor to collapse where they were standing, collapsing into the next floor. "Get up all of you!"

Linna was confused and felt the floor give out, looking to the left and right seeing people slowly getting up. Noticing the blue weapon was somewhat like a sword, but it was glowing. The one weilding it was dressed in blue jeans and what appeared to be a muscle shirt. Just the sight of a simple tattoo on his right bicep, it resemembled a mythical animal of some sort. "Wait what are we!"

The mystery man said nothing running over to an ice machine, it seemed they had fallen into the snack area on the sixth floor. "Get the hell out of here Knight Sabre I will deal with this!" The man pressing the button on the ice machine, seemingly lucky the machine spilled ice out. The man handing out several towels out. "Fill it with ice and cover your faces. Take your free hand and hold one another. Now no matter what do not stop running."

The families were scared however this mystery man spoke with a strong confidence. Each one filling a towel with some ice covering their faces. The man taking one persons hand and quickly running toward the stairs, his blue weapon shining in the darkened smoke.

Linna was going to protest however her blinking red light told her to not argue anymore. "I.." Even before she could say anything the man was gone the families leaving with him. Linna turning and running, her hardsuit crashing through the weak walls. Only to reach the edge leaping straight up and slamming into the glass window of the adjacent building.

"Linna!" Priss voice would catch Linna's ears turning and seeing Priss and the new member run toward them. "It's okay, somebody has the families!"

Priss shook her head, "What happened!"

Linna shook her head, "It's a long story, my power suit is dieing I need help to get to the Pit."

Priss nodded, "Fine we will talk later, help me Marie."

Marie nodded wondering what happened inside of the building. Only to lift up Linna's arm and the three Knight Sabres moving toward the Pit.

Down below a sudden flare of fire would only be answered with the sight of someone rushing through, the sword glowing in darkness. Other hand firmly grasped about a man's hand. Turning to count the people, "We need some medical aid now!" The voice booming almost pointlessly as medical teams moved toward the man.

Leon snappd seeing this, "Who the hell is that! Hey hold on! We got questions for you!" Leon moving toward the man.

A man in a suit would step in front of Leon, "I suggest you back up officer, this is none of your buisness now!"

Leon growled, "Like hell it is!"

The man would flash a badge out, "Back up officer."

Leon froze reading the badge, "United States? What the hell does the United States have to do with Tokyo."

"Thats classfied." That being the last words as the man with the sword dissapeared into a jeep.

Leon just clenched his fist, wanting to know more having to settle with the mocking words thats classified. "I am going to find out what the hell is going on Wong."

Daily Wong shook his head, "Lets just get this scene under control first."

Leon blinked nodding, "Your right. Hey didn't I say get those people back!" Leon scolding an officer who wasn't paying attention.


End file.
